That Apple Pie Life
by EstrellaQueAdmiro
Summary: What if Dean never came for Sam at Stanford? He proposed to Jessica, of course, he got into Stanford Law. Follow Sam through his battles against exams, marriage, and the worst- the in-laws. AU - Jess isn't killed by YED/Brady. Prequel to We Leave the Fight but it Never Leaves Us but can be read without/before.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is the prequel to We Leave the Fight but it Never Leaves Us! Following Jess and Sam from the day Dean was _meant_ to come and get Sam from Stanford in the show, right up until where We Leave the Fight begins. This can also be read without reading We Leave the Fight first...maybe you want to read this first, then We Leave the Fight, who knows! Anyway, enjoy :)**

For the first time since leaving, Sam Winchester wanted his brother. Well, that was a lie. Secretly he'd missed having his brother by his side since the day he'd left. It just sucked that to get away from his father, to get away from the life, he also had to get away from Dean. He just wished he could get his brother's advice on all this.

The young college student was staring in the window of a jewellers, studying every ring. Why couldn't he find the perfect one? He couldn't just propose to Jessica with any old thing. It had to be special, something she'd really like. Is it bad he didn't know what she would like? He thought so. He's known her long enough, he should know these things. This was the longest relationship he'd ever had, and he knew, he just _knew_ she was the one. Jessica was so sweet and supportive, she'd been taken with Sam from the day they were introduced. She was such a breath of fresh air from his family – she told him to be what he wants to be, do what he wants to do. Sam would be crazy to even hope that John or Dean would say such a thing. Her kind words, her loving nature, Sam knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Jessica Moore.

It was the day before his interview, he knew he should be back at his apartment trying to prepare for it. Jess was all set to help him out on that, he wouldn't have been surprised if she turned up to the interview to cheer him on. But at that moment she was under the impression he'd gone to pick up some groceries and run a couple errands. After the interview, she'd promised him they'd go out to dinner to celebrate, no matter what the outcome. Maybe that was the best time to do it. Perhaps after he finds out if he got accepted or not. The idea of popping the question was scaring Sam, more than anything. The logical side of his mind told him there was no way Jessica would say no – they'd been together for so long and they'd rarely even argued. How _could_ she say no to him? But the anxiety took over. Eighteen months wasn't that long in a relationship, was it? Sam didn't even know, not exactly like he'd been able to have relationships before. Jess was the first proper one, where he truly felt he loved his partner. But did he love her more than she loved him? Sam was stupidly afraid that this was the case. Perhaps he's being too hasty. They're both still young, after all. Maybe Jess wasn't looking for such a serious relationship yet. She always told him how much she loved his boyish hair, what if that was it? What if Sam was just someone attractive, nice to look at?

The young man shook his head in an attempt to clear the thoughts. Jessica wasn't like that. She wasn't shallow enough to only be with him for his looks – not that he felt he was particularly good looking – she loved him for _him_. Everything about him was just so _special_. His love, bordering on addiction, for reading, his enthusiasm for knowledge and learning, his passion for his field. Frankly, Jess was astounded at how driven he was. He'd sacrifice sleep for study if he could. He barely went out to parties or events, Sam would rather stay home and read, whether it was a law book or fiction. If it weren't for the fact she was a regular overnight guest in his apartment, she'd barely see her boyfriend at all.

He made time for her, of course. Sam was smitten with Jessica, and could be persuaded away from his work to take her out on a date, go out somewhere or simply just have a night in with her. She was grateful for that. He deserved a break, and she was glad she could help him relax. Jess couldn't help but tease Sam about his habit of falling asleep if ever he studied that little bit too hard. He'd gone to visit her at her own apartment, and after leaving the room for just a minute, Jess returned to find her boyfriend fast asleep on the couch, even hugging a pillow to his chest. The worst incident to date had to be when Sam dozed off at her parent's house. Sam, ever the workaholic, had been working into the early hours on a project he'd found especially challenging. It was a project he didn't particularly enjoy, but he was determined to get it right. He'd promised himself a rewarding lie-in for his hard work, only to be reminded of a pre-arranged visit to Jessica's parents for lunch. Running on less than four hours sleep and feeling the force of a caffeine withdrawal, it was no wonder the young man needed to catch some Zs. Jessica, however sympathetic and apologetic she was, only found herself with more disapproval from her parents as they found the young man asleep on their couch. They really didn't like the look of Sam Winchester. He was a hard working kid, they couldn't deny that, but his lack of family made them wary. Had he run away? What had he run away from? The young man had visibly tensed up and struggled to answer upon being asked about family, eventually choking out that he'd lost contact with them. Jessica's parents were unsure they were comfortable with him being around their daughter.

Sam searched every jewellery store he knew of. Nothing seemed right, nothing at all. He started to panic. He needed _something_, he couldn't just, what, hand her a plastic ring? Or maybe he could, a temporary one so she could pick her own…no! That's the coward's way out. Sam didn't want to look lazy. The ring needed thought, consideration.

The pre-law student sat down at his and Jess' favourite coffee shop, taking out his pen and paper. Nothing too big, fancy. He'd heard her comment on the giant rocks some fellow students had got enough times to know they were out of the question. Not that he particularly liked them either. Nothing gold, she didn't like gold. Maybe something simple, one stone set in it. But what stone? Jessica wasn't particularly fussed about diamonds. She loved amethyst, rose quartz. That's it!

After hours of looking, he found one. A simple silver band with a rose quartz set in it. Not too big, not too small. There was a subtle leaf engraving around the ring that Sam knew Jess would appreciate. His chest clenched as he handed over the cash. _This is really happening_, Sam thought in panic, _I'm getting engaged_. Or he hoped so, at least.

"What took you so long?" Jess grinned as she heard her boyfriend get back, getting up from the couch to greet him. Sam smiled nervously as she wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips softly. She frowned at the lack of shopping bags.

"Thought you went to get groceries?" she raised an eyebrow. Panic shot through every nerve in Sam's body, and his mind frantically searched for an excuse.

"I, erm…I realised I didn't need any," Sam stuttered, putting down his bag on the coffee table, "Then Megan saw me."

"Oh God," Jess grimaced, "How long did it take to get away?"

"Good half hour or so," Sam smirked, "Tried to escape, but you know what she's like."

It wasn't exactly a _lie_. He had in fact seen Megan, a girl studying with Jess who believed herself to be best of friends with the young couple, in town. Typically, as he was looking in the window of one of the jewellery shops. She hadn't said anything, but Sam could only hope she didn't realise what he had been doing.

"All is forgiven," Jessica pulled her boyfriend gently to the couch, and he sat beside her and planted a gentle kiss on her blonde curls. She passed him a plate of warm cookies, "Hungry?"

"You made more?" Sam chuckled softly, picking one up and taking a bite. He wasn't much of a sweet tooth, but Jess had a knack for baking that even he couldn't refuse.

"You need your energy for your big day tomorrow," Jessica curled up against his warmth. She felt him tense up at the mention of the interview, "Hey, baby, you're gonna do great. Calm down, alright?"

The pre-law student nodded nervously, but didn't relax. He wanted to get into law school more than anything, and this was the only way he could do it. He needed to ace this interview, Sam had no back-up plan. It was law school or nothing, and the last thing he wanted was to trail back to his father and brother in defeat. Not that John wanted him back anyway, and Dean might not either.

"Sam, look at me," Jess said softly, "Look at me."

Sam eventually looked at her, but the hope and optimism in her eyes didn't help at all. The pressure was getting to him already. He couldn't let her down after all this faith she had in him.

"You're the smartest person I know, Sam," her voice was soft, and she gently laid a hand on his cheek, "You're so dedicated, I don't think I've seen anyone study as hard as you do. You probably work in a week as much as some people work in a year! And your LSAT…"

"Wasn't that big a deal…"

"Sam, you got a one seventy-four! That's a score most people can only dream of! You're gonna get that full ride, they'd be crazy not to!"

Sam couldn't help but smile a little at her words, and Jessica kissed his cheek lovingly, "So stop with the worrying, alright?"

"Alright," he leaned closer and kissed her softly, "What would I do without you?"

"Crash and burn," Jessica smiled into the kiss, pressing herself closer to him and softly tugging at her boyfriend's shirt. Sam pulled it off, throwing it to the floor. Intertwining her fingers with his, Jess led him into the bedroom.

This was it. The big day. All the studying and preparation had come to this moment. Sam couldn't help but punish himself for letting himself get side-tracked the night before, accusing himself of being undedicated, unworthy. All for having sex with his girlfriend?

The young man lay awake at five in the morning, hours before he needed to leave for the interview. Jess was curled up on her side, her back facing him, her soft breaths the only sound in the room. Sam wanted to pull her close, run his fingers through her curls and hold her in his arms, yet he didn't want to disturb her peaceful sleep. He just needed something to distract him from the looming interview.

"Baby?" Jessica yawned about an hour later, stretching out her arms and shifting so she was curled up against her boyfriend's side. Sam wrapped both arms around her nervously, kissing her forehead and saying nothing at all. She frowned slightly, Sam was affectionate but not in a "cling like a toddler to his mother" way. She knew exactly what was up.

"Sam, quit worrying, alright?" she put a hand on his bare chest and rested her head under his chin, "You're gonna ace this interview. They already love you. You're so _smart_ and passionate about law."

Sam sighed quietly and tangled his fingers in her hair gently, "I know."

"Then ease up. You're so tense," Jessica rubbed his bicep briefly, "It won't help to be that way."

After a few minutes, the young man dragged himself out of bed and got into his suit and tie while Jess made him some breakfast. She hated seeing him this way, he really didn't appreciate his own skill. He'd worked so hard during his Bachelors degree, and Jess was pretty sure her grades wouldn't be anywhere near as good without his help and guidance.

After picking at his breakfast, Sam got his bag and slung it over his shoulder, turning to leave.

"I'll come with you?" Jessica went to get her coat. The pre-law student was hesitant, but after a few seconds nodded silently. It wasn't a time to act proud, he really did need to support.

The car journey was short but completely silent. Sam kept his eyes on the road and said nothing, and Jess just didn't know what to say. Gently, she placed her hand on his knee and offered him an encouraging smile when he glanced over at her. He had to do her proud. He couldn't screw up, not now, not after all this time.

"Knock 'em dead, baby," Jess whispered softly, reaching up to kiss her boyfriend lovingly as he was called into his interview. She squeezed his hand, but it took a little while before Sam finally let go. With one last terrified look at her, he shook his interviewer's hand and followed him into his office.

She couldn't help but worry about him. Sam had been freaking out about this interview for so long. Jess just hoped he'd show them exactly how amazing he is, she couldn't think of anyone more deserving than him. It wasn't pleasant seeing her boyfriend pile all that pressure onto himself, almost as if his life depended on this full ride. But what _would_ he do if he didn't get offered a full ride? Jess shook her head, not sure she wanted to think of it. His father and brother didn't appear to want him around, didn't seem to care about him. Who should have to live like that? Sam was only twenty-two, and on his own in the world. Jess didn't even know what they were like, she couldn't get that out of him. Her knowledge stretched as far as their names: his brother's name is Dean and her father's John. His mother died when he was a baby. From what she knew, he'd grown up travelling around the country, living in motels all his life. What kind of parent lets their kid have that kind of life? It seemed like too sensitive a topic to ask, so Jess thought better than to press him for information.

Sam left the interview room after thanking his interviewer in complete silence. Jess felt her heart clench. It can't have gone well. Or maybe he was just being hard on himself. Either way, he was going to need some consoling. He slid his hand in hers once she got to him, still staying quiet, leading her outside towards the parking lot.

"How did it go?" Jess asked nervously, looking up at him and trying to decode his expression. Sam let out a quiet sigh and averted his eyes towards the floor.

"I don't know," he mumbled, unlocking his car and looking at his girlfriend properly for the first time since leaving the room. His eyes screamed disappointment, "I don't know."

Jessica gently pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back soothingly, "I bet you did better than you thought you did."

"I clammed up, Jess. My mind went blank," Sam shook his head, closing his eyes in frustration.

"For how long?"

Sam shrugged, "Few seconds."

Jess began to smile, "Sam, you're human. Everyone gets a little freaked at some point," she took hold of his other hand, "I bet you did good. They'll love you, you're so _smart_ and driven. You've earned this."

"I hope so," Sam ran a hand through his hair. _Or I'm screwed_, his mind added. He needed this full ride or he'd be trailing back to John for forgiveness, which was the last thing he wanted for sure. He couldn't leave Jess behind, his friends, that _library_. This was what he wanted.

"I know so," Jess planted a kiss on his cheek with a small smile, "I love you."

"As I love you," Sam finally cracked a smile and slid into the driver's seat, driving back to the apartment for some well-earned rest.

In a way, Jess was glad she wouldn't quite have to go through that. For starters, once they graduated she hoped to find a job to gain some valuable experience before continuing her studies. Even if she did need an interview, it wouldn't be for a few years at best.

The pair got back to Sam's apartment and Sam changed into a far more comfortable outfit consisting of a t-shirt and jeans, with one of Dean's old plaid shirts over the top. Would Dean have been proud of him? Would he have supported him in the way Jess had? Sam certainly hoped so. But he wasn't here, so why think about him? Sam shook his head and brushed away the thought from his mind.

The couple went out for dinner, regardless of Sam's feelings on the matter. He didn't feel he'd earned it at all, but Jess was insistent. He'd spent so long studying and rehearsing and preparing for what could have been one of the biggest days of his life, and he needed a reward for it. She took him to their favourite restaurant, a small Italian place just a few blocks from his apartment. They'd frequented the restaurant so much that the owner knew them by name, and occasionally gave a discount if he was in a good mood.

"Just the usual, thanks," Jess had her hand in Sam's and gently squeezed it, "Want a coffee, Sam?"

"Sure," the pre-law student nodded and looked up briefly at the restaurant's owner, Tony.

"Everything alright?" Tony frowned.

"He just had his law school interview," Jess squeezed his hand again, "I think his nerves are shot."

"Law school, huh?" Tony looked impressed, "Gonna be the next hot-shot lawyer in town?"

Sam smirked in amusement, "I hope so."

The couple were finally left alone, but Sam didn't relax. Was now really the best time? He didn't exactly feel overjoyed, and that wouldn't add to the romantic atmosphere expected of a proposal. The time wasn't right. It would lighten the mood, sure, but his state of mind put him off. It was going to have to wait.

Sam barely touched his half of their shared pizza. His nerves were still getting the better of him. The interview may be over, but now he had to wait and see what they thought of him. Jess sighed softly but didn't press him, and merely asked for the remainder of the meal to be boxed up to take home.

_One Week Later_

"Sam?"

The pre-law student woke up and found himself using his textbook as a pillow. His neck ached as he lifted his head, letting out a small groan. That's what you get for staying up until ridiculous hours working on an essay. He looked up to find Jessica standing beside him, looking a little bewildered.

"Baby?" Sam's voice was a tired croak, and he quickly cleared his throat, "What's wrong?"

"Did you stay up all night studying again?" Jess sighed a little.

"No…" Sam shrugged, then looked up at her sheepishly, "Kinda."

His girlfriend couldn't help but smile, "What did I tell you? Your genius isn't going to cooperate if you don't rest."

"I just wanted to finish it," the pre-law student smirked, then frowned at an envelope in Jess' hand, "What's that."

The bewildered expression returned in a milder form, "I let myself just now…got this from your mail box."

Sam didn't have to wait for her to tell him what it was.

"It's from Stanford Law, Sam," Jess whispered nervously. Panic shot through every single nerve in Sam's body. He couldn't take the envelope when it was held out to him.

"You open it," Sam's voice was small and afraid. He needed it to be an acceptance letter. He wasn't sure if they even sent out letters of rejection, but he was too afraid to find out for himself.

"But, Sam, it's yours," Jessica stood closer to him.

"I want you to open it," the young man pressed, holding onto her hand. After a moment's hesitation, she relaxed and agreed.

Jess slowly, carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the paper from inside. She let go of Sam's hand and unfolded the letter, starting to read.

"Dear Samuel," she began, glancing over at the precise moment Sam grimaced at his full name. She started pacing as she read, "We would like to thank you for attending the interview, and would like you to know we were impressed by your LSAT score and how hard you have worked. This is why we would-"

Sam's head snapped up as Jessica's voice cracked and she stopped reading. He'd been rejected. It had to be. They wouldn't suck up to him like that if it wasn't a rejection, right? He lowered his head in disappointment. Maybe he could find a job out here, like Jess was going to, then he wouldn't need to go back to Dad.

"You got it," Jess's voice was shaking, and although she was standing with her back to him, Sam could see her wiping her eyes, "Sam, you did it! You got the full ride!"

Jess turned around, a huge smile on her face and tears streaming down her cheeks, and found Sam right behind her. Down on one knee. He'd panicked. Seen the opportunity and grabbed it. Upon hearing the words "you got it", he couldn't stop himself. He wouldn't have exactly done it if he'd been rejected.

"Oh," Jess whispered, "Sam."

Sam stayed there awkwardly in silence for a few seconds. He hadn't prepared for this. He'd barely planned when he was going to pop the question, let alone what he'd _say_.

"Jess, erm…Will you…" he began stuttering, eyes glistening with tears, but then blurted out, "You mean everything to me, Jessica Moore. So…so will you…"

Jess couldn't help but start to smile, yet waited until he finished.

"Will you marry me?"

"Oh, Sam!" Jess tried her best to keep it together, but burst into tears, "Of course I will!"

She flew at him, and Sam caught her and pulled her into a close hug as she sobbed into his shoulder. He lovingly pressed a kiss onto her temple while he helped Jess slide the simple ring onto her finger. Perfect fit. A couple tears trickled down his face as he held her, finally starting to smile properly. Everything was falling into place. Perhaps, for the first time he could think of, things were going right for Sam Winchester.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed - please leave a review!**

**Just a note, I'm not from the US so the US college system was completely new to me. I researched it as much as I could, so hopefully its accurate. Just for random info - Sam and Jess both studied for a psychology bachelors degree. Wanted them to have studied together, and I'm lazy and chose the subject I'm studying right now!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica had stayed at Sam's apartment since the proposal, allowing them some time together. Sam had exhausted himself from all his nervous preparation for his interview, he deserved some down time and the newly engaged couple just wanted time to themselves. Her parents could wait a few days to hear the news, she was sure.

They spent their time watching movies in bed together, talking about their future and even beginning early wedding plans. They decided to throw a small engagement party, just their college friends and them, to celebrate. They were always the ones everyone thought would be first to marry.

"We'll find a perfect little house," Jess sighed dreamily, curled up in Sam's arms, "Not too big, just the right size to start a family of our own."

"In Palo Alto?" Sam ran his fingers through Jess' hair as they talked, resting his head on hers.

"Or San Francisco. Maybe Chicago, so we can be near my parents," Jessica grinned and looked up at her fiancé, "I bet you'd love that."

"Oh, sure. I'm their favourite person," Sam grinned, but turned serious for a moment, "How do you think they'll react to the news?"

Jess sat up with a reassuring smile, "Hey, they can think what they want. What matters is that I love you, and I want to become Mrs Winchester. They can't do anything about it."

The youngest Winchester chuckled softly and kissed her cheek, and Jessica giggled quietly as she cuddled close to him again.

"I can picture it already, Sam. Our own little family," she whispered, running her hand down his arm, "You'll be such a great father."

"I'm not so sure," Sam said a little sadly, "I'm not exactly good with kids."

"Sure you are, you just haven't had much experience," Jess smiled, "We'll have a boy and a girl, I think."

"A little girl who looks just like her mom. Her beautiful smile, her bright eyes," Sam leaned back against the headboard and held his fiancée close.

"And her Daddy's brains," Jess rested her head on the pre-law student's chest and closed her eyes, "Then a little boy, he'll be the double of you."

She looked up at Sam lovingly, "You'll be the best father our children could wish for, Sam. I know you will."

"I hope so," the younger Winchester kissed Jess' head affectionately and smiled to himself.

Three days after becoming engaged, Jess finally decided to call her parents and break the news. Despite her reassurance to Sam about them, she was still nervous. She hated how they viewed Sam and was dreading their reaction. Of course, they couldn't stop her marrying the one she loved, but their disapproval would certainly ruin things for her.

She made the call in Sam's bedroom while he wrote up an essay in the living room. Both sensed each other's nerves but said nothing, afraid of making each other worse. Sam just hoped the phone call would be quick – the Moores seemed to love having long-winded conversations at the most inconvenient times. Sam and Jess had a class in an hour's time and the former hunter hated to be late.

Jess left the bedroom around ten minutes later in complete silence. She smiled at Sam unconvincingly, putting her phone in her pocket and getting ready to go to class.

"Baby? Everything alright?" Sam frowned, getting up and wrapping an arm around her waist, "How were they?"

"As expected," Jess said a little quickly, "Not exactly throwing a party for me."

"I'm sorry," the youngest Winchester sighed, hugging her gently, "I wish I could do something to make them approve of me."

"Please don't," Jess smirked, "My parents' idea of a perfect husband for me? Some rich asshole who could provide me a lovely home for me to tend to the children. I'd take you over that any day."

Sam ran his hand through her hair softly, "You sure you're alright?"

"_Yes_," Jess reached up and pecked Sam on the lips, "Quit worrying, Winchester. C'mon, we've got class to go to."

Sam dropped Jess at the airport the next week so she could fly out to stay with her parents for the weekend. She hated flying but wouldn't let Sam take time out of his studying to drive her there, she knew how uncomfortable he felt when visiting her parents and didn't want him to waste a weekend just for her. Sam, stubborn as ever, had insisted he take her, however he met his match in Jessica Moore. She wore him down until he finally surrendered and agreed to stay home. She'd be fine, she promised him. It was just her parents, how bad could it be?

He spent his time studying, as usual, as well as looking at potential honeymoon destinations. There were so many places they wanted to go together, it was just down to deciding which would be the most special. Sam considered Disneyworld in Florida. They'd taken enough daytrips to Disneyland, perhaps the larger park would be a good place to go?

The pre-law student had fallen asleep on the couch while studying when he woke to his cell phone ringing. Jess had only been at her parents since the day before, why was she calling already? Perhaps she left something at his apartment.

"Hey," a small smile was on his lips, "Everything alright?"

"I'm at the airport," Jess' voice was shaking, "I'll be back in five hours, will you come pick me up?"

The smile disappeared, and Sam frowned, "Of course I will. Baby, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"No," his fiancée's voice cracked and she let out a small sob which made Sam's heart clench, "I can't stay here any longer."

"Alright, alright. I'll be there, we can talk then?" the pre-law student's voice was soft but thick with concern, "Hang in there, alright?"

"Mm-hmm," Jess sniffled and whimpered softly. It pained Sam to hear her so upset but being too far away to comfort her properly.

"I love you," he murmured, "So much."

"I love you too," Jess said quietly, "I'll see you later."

"I'll be waiting," Sam smiled slightly, sighing as she hung up. He knew he wouldn't get any work done for the next five hours, he'd be too busy worrying about Jess to concentrate.

The youngest Winchester didn't have to think too hard to work out why Jess was so upset. Her parents had told her they didn't approve of Sam's proposal, he was sure of it. He just wished they hadn't taken it out on her.

Arriving at the airport at least an hour before Jess was due to arrive, Sam sat at the arrivals gate with a coffee in hand and a book in his bag. He couldn't focus on it but it was worth a try, instead he just sat, eyes fixed on the arrivals board, and drank his coffee. Luckily Jess' flight wasn't delayed, the sooner she got back to him, the better.

The moment Jessica saw her fiancé, she ran into his arms. She burst into tears, burying her head in Sam's chest and clutching at him as he gently held her, one arm around her waist and the other hand holding the back of her head, stroking her hair.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," he whispered soothingly, "I'm here."

Jess cried into him, saying nothing at all. Sam picked up her bags and slung one of them over his shoulder, "Let's get you home."

With an arm around her shoulders, Sam led Jess back to the car, putting her luggage in the trunk. The car journey was silent but thankfully quick. He didn't know what to say to her, the car didn't seem like the best place to ask her what had happened, she had calmed down considerably but still looked shaken and upset. Her cell phone rang, but she made a point of rejecting the call and looking away.

Once her bags were inside, Sam sat his fiancée down on the couch in the living room. Jess knew she'd have to talk about it eventually, she just didn't want Sam to be upset. She'd sworn to herself that she wouldn't let her parents get to her but she'd failed. They hadn't even been allowed to drive her back to the airport.

Sam looked at her with gentle eyes; he didn't want to pressure her to talk but at the same time he wanted to help. He reached and took her hand, squeezing it encouragingly, "What happened, sweetheart?"

Jess' face crumpled and she started to cry again. She'd only just calmed down from the last time, she was so frustrated with herself.

"Mom and Dad," her voice shook with the force of her sobs, "They got mad. Mad at me for agreeing to marry you."

Sam frowned, although he wasn't surprised, "Mad at you?"

Jess nodded, "They told me I was throwing my life away, that I'm too young, that you're not good enough for me."

The last words made the former hunter's chest ache. Ever since they'd started dating, Sam had always felt so inadequate. He'd never felt good enough for this wonderful girl, who by some miracle found him attractive and desirable, her parents' views only reinforced this. Maybe he shouldn't have proposed, they were right. He was twenty-two, Jess was only twenty-one. She was only just old enough to legally drink, for god's sake. What was he doing, wanting to marry her already?

"I told them I was going to live my life how I wanted. That you're the one I love, of course you're good enough for me," Jess sniffled and rested her head on Sam's shoulder, her hand holding onto his. "But they wouldn't listen. They just kept telling me how wrong I was, saying crappy things about you. I couldn't take it, Sam. I couldn't stay there when all they were doing was telling me every fault they had with you."

It was Sam's turn to go silent. He just held Jess close as he had when he picked her up, sitting her on his knee and stroking her arm soothingly.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, shaking his head, "I was too forward, I wasn't thinking. We're too young, I…"

"Sam!" Jess looked at him with a hurt expression, "Stop it! They were wrong to talk about you like that, they can't control us!"

Sam kissed her forehead softly and Jess gently reached and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Don't listen to them, baby. They can't stop me loving you, wanting to be with you. _I'm _the one who decides if you're good enough for me."

Jess took a nap, travelling always wore her out, and Sam couldn't shake the guilt clouding over him. He felt like he should do something, he hated her being alienated from her family because of him. He was the one they had the problem with, not her. Bending down to kiss her forehead, Sam left the room and dialled Jessica's family home.

"Peter Moore. Who is this?"

"It's, uh, Sam, sir. Sam Winchester," the youngest Winchester stuttered.

"Did Jessica get back safely?" his future father-in-law cut him off before he could talk.

"Yeah, she did. She's sleeping now," Sam sighed nervously, "I just, I wanted to talk to you."

Peter was hesitant before answering, "Sam, you have to understand-"

"It's alright if you don't like me, sir. It's okay. You don't have to like me, or even approve of me," the student ran a hand through his hair, "But please don't take it out on Jess."

"I admit, we said some harsh things to her, but we just want what's best for her. We want her to have the best."

Sam tried his best not to be hurt by that comment, he didn't need confirming that his fiancée's parents thought he wasn't good enough for her, "I know I'm not the best she could have. I know there are way better guys out there. But she's an adult, sir. Jess can make her own choices about these things. Believe me, I can't believe a girl as incredible as her could want to be with me, but I love her, I just want to make her happy. With all respect, sir, you should too."

Peter was silent for a while, causing Sam's fear to grow. Had he gone too far? He hadn't overstepped his mark, in his opinion.

"You're right," he sighed slowly, "Sam, you're right. Jessica is old enough to make her own decisions. If you're who she wants to settle down with, I can't exactly stop her."

Sam smiled a little in relief.

"Thank you, Sam. For calling and talking to me about this. I appreciate it must have taken a lot of courage," Peter's voice had softened, "I know you want to make my daughter happy."

"Thank you, sir. Jess was upset, I just wanted to make sure everything was alright," the former hunter sat on the couch and ran a hand through his hair, "I didn't want there to be tension between us, it's not fair on her."

"I agree it's not. It just came at a bit of a shock to us. You're both very young, we were concerned," Peter's voice briefly turned stern, "We wanted to invite you to dinner, Sam. So we can discuss plans with you and Jessica."

"Uh, sure," Sam nodded to himself, glad Jess' father couldn't see the grimace on his face. He'd been to dinner at their home several times before and every time it had been a painfully awkward experience. It seemed to be more of an opportunity to interrogate Sam than enjoy a family dinner, but for Jess' sake he always accepted the invitations.

"Great. Well, we'll see you soon. Give my love to Jess," Peter hung up abruptly, and Sam put his cell down on the coffee table. He needed a beer after that.

"You called my Dad?" Jess was in the doorway, her eyes a little puffy from crying.

"I hated seeing you so upset, baby," her fiancé walked over to her, pulling her close, "I seem to have got your Dad to see reason. He's even invited me to dinner."

Jess nuzzled close to him, resting her head on his chest, "Seriously? Not even an apology, just, "come to dinner?" Sounds like my Dad…"

"Right now I'm just glad he's not hunting me down for proposing to you," Sam grinned, kissing her forehead softly and giving her a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you, Sam," Jess whispered softly, "You sure know how to fix everything."


End file.
